Caramelo
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Ella era una mujer debota, correcta y con los valores bien aprendidos. Así había sido durante diez largos años de matrimonio, hasta que un pequeño "detalle" lo cambió todo. ¿Qué hará Kagome al saberse engañada? Ella también tiene derecho a comerse caramelos por el camino, ¿O no?


**°DISCLAIMER:** **Ningún personaje me pertenece, tanto la serie como los nombres son propiedad exclusiva de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fic y la trama son de mi entera pertenencia. No se aceptan copias, plagios y/o adaptaciones. Muchas gracias.**

 **°SUMMARY:** **Ella era una mujer debota, correcta y con los valores bien aprendidos. Así había sido durante diez largos años de matrimonio, hasta que un pequeño "detalle" lo cambió todo. ¿Qué hará Kagome al saberse engañada? Ella también tiene derecho a comerse caramelos por el camino, ¿O no?**

 **CARAMELO**

Cayó rendida poco después de haber proferido un grito que anunciaba su llegada al clímax. Su cuerpo, sudoroso, y desnudo reposaba con total calma sobre otro en igual condiciones, ambos intentando acompasar sus pesadas respiraciones. Gimiendo bajo por los espasmos de lo que segundos antes fue un potente orgasmo, uno que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

Después de recuperarse del mareo inicial se permitió admirar la lujosa habitación, ahora en ruinas. Las mantas acolchadas y esponjosas estaban en el suelo, todas hechas nudos de tantas vueltas que sufrieron las pobres, los muebles tirados y uno que otro condón dando vueltas por aquí y allí. Sonrió, realmente habían hecho un desastre.

Una mano la sacó de su pequeña ensoñación, entonces tuvo que voltear a ver a su joven acompañante.

—Parece que al fin te calmaste. —Pronunció el moreno bajo su cuerpo, mientras terminaba de acomodarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja femenina.

—Hicimos un verdadero desastre aquí, pareciera que un huracán hubiese arrasado con todo. —Comentó ella mientras se volvía a recostar en el pecho masculino, dejándose acariciar la espalda suavemente.

—Un huracán llamado Kagome. —Respondió mientras reía levemente, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso su compañera. —Y ojalá vuelva a pasar pronto. —Añadió.

La mujer se sonrojó levemente a la vez que se levantaba para dirigirse a la bañera, no pensaba contestar a eso. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue al muchacho levantando todo el desastre que ambos habían ocasionado y ella volvió a reír, en cuanto volviera de bañarse iba a ayudarlo.

Después de haber ordenado todo, más bien eliminar la escena del crimen, pensó, ambos compartieron una última cena como si fuesen una pareja normal. Dándose de comer crepas en la boca, riéndose de los modales del otro y provocándose con pequeños roces. Hasta que la pequeña velada se terminó, pronto serían las diez de la noche y ella debía volver a su hogar y con... Ah, su esposo.

—¿Estás segura de que tienes que volver tan pronto? —El muchacho la siguió hasta la acera, donde la vio pedir un taxi y subirse a él.

—Claro que sí Koga, no puedo llegar tarde a casa. —Contestó la azabache desde el interior con la ventanilla baja, usando un tono dulce y suave para explicarle todo al ojiazul. —Tengo una fachada que mantener. —Agregó, guiñando un ojo de forma simpática.

—Está bien. Dame aunque sea un último beso para revivir nuestro pequeño delito. —Comentó el moreno, sabiendo que no podrían.

—Con gusto.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía la mano de la joven jalándole la corbata para hacerlo descender e introducir medio cuerpo dentro del vehículo donde compartieron uno de los besos más húmedos esa noche. Y antes de poder corresponder ya se encontraba siendo empujado ligeramente por ella, para quedar nuevamente parado en la acera a la vez que ella se despedía moviendo ligeramente la mano.

—Nos vemos pronto, Kagome. —No pudo evitar mencionar su nombre con cierta tristeza, pero tras perder el auto de vista decidió caminar rumbo a su apartamento.

Por otra parte, la azabache, no pudo evitar divagar en sus pensamientos. Mientras sentía sus piernas temblar y miraba su pequeña sortija que anunciaba a quién pertenecía. Pero eso no era más que un adorno para ella, no significaba nada y eso era justamente lo que, en el fondo, la lastimaba un poco.

Todo comenzó hace alrededor de un año. Cuando todavía su matrimonio tenía sentido y era una mujer feliz, completa y realizada.

Tenía ya diez años de haberse casado con aquel hombre a quien ella llamaba, con orgullo, su esposo. Diez años de haberse enamorado como colegiala tonta que nunca antes tuvo la dicha de saberse amada, anhelada. Donde la pobreza o las crisis nunca la habían llegado a perjudicar debido a la posición social de ambos cónyugues.

Él era un empresario, pero no de los grandes, tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar el televisor más grande de la tienda sin tener que usar la tarjeta pero no tanto como para ser reconocido entre otros. Ella, por su parte, era una respetada profesora de universidad, de esas a las que los años no se les notan y que hacen babear a cualquier estudiante con tan solo llevar una falda que mostrase las rodillas y un escote ligeramente pronunciado. Ambos poseían cierto glamour entre los suyos, sobretodo por tener un matrimonio tan alegre y sólido, se decía.

Y un día eso sencillamente cambió. Así, de repente y con una sacudida tan grande que les resultó difícil disfrazarlo al público.

Fue por noviembre, aproximadamente, cuando su esposo dijo que iría a pasar la noche en la oficina porque tenía trabajo para adelantar y que no lo esperara para comer. Ella le propuso ir hasta allí para que no se sintiera solo y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue: Mi secretaria me hará compañía y me ayudará con el papeleo. Entonces pudo sentirse tranquila, su secretaria vivía justo a la vuelta de su propio departamente así que no tendría nada de malo que ambos volviesen juntos.

La noche pasó rápido y al presentarse la madrugada se le ocurrió la genial idea de irlo a buscar en su auto y, tal vez, desayunar en algún café para pasar un buen momento. Se subió al auto y no pudo recorrer una distancia mayor a veinte metros cuando vio, justo en la esquina, el auto de su marido estacionado justo en la cochera de la que sería la casa de su secretaria. Primero creyó ver mal, pero la matrícula era la misma por lo que no podía equivocarse. Sin perder tiempo tomó su celular y maldijo internamente el jodido patrón por dificultarle las cosas. El celular sonó una, dos, tres veces y a la quinta finalmente pudo escuchar algo, sin darle tiempo a contestar se apresuró a hablar.

—¿Dónde estás? —Su tono era calmado, quizá demasiado y eso podría jugarle en contra, pero no quería pensar en momentos como este.

—Pero qué modales, yo estoy trabajando y ni hola me dices, Kagome. Sigo en la oficina, ¿Por qué? —Su voz sonaba adormilada, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo era demasiado obvio. Eso significaba que había vuelto anoche, pero no se molestó en regresar a casa.

—Ah, que raro. Porque estoy viendo tu auto en la esquina de casa, a lo mejor el vecino compró el mismo modelo que tienes y le puso la misma matrícula, ¿No? —Apretó el volante. Su voz empezaba a alterarse y su cuerpo a hervir. Pese a eso nadie contestó y justo cuando creyó que le había colgado escuchó su respuesta.

—Es porque sé que vas a reaccionar mal, no quería preocuparte o despertarte tan temprano. Volví hace un rato y decidí desayunar con Kikyo, eso es todo. —Habló tan rápido que le costó trabajo seguirle el paso, pero eso no le impidió contestar todavía más rápido.

—Te la pasas todo el día y la mayoría de los fines de semana con ella y nunca te he dicho nada, ni siquiera una palabra. El hecho de que me hayas mentido cuando te pregunté y que tu voz suene tan grave indica que te dormiste y que no te quedaste simplemente para desayunar. Nos vemos, Inuyasha. —Nuevamente sonaba calmada y no esperó a que le contestasen para poder cortar la llamada.

Respirando hondo pegó media vuelta y volvió a meter el auto en la cochera. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, no quería creer que su esposo estuviese metido en la cama de otra mujer. Sobretodo si esa era la misma mujer que había sido exnovia de su marido en la preparatoria, la misma que también fue su propia enemiga en la secundaria.

Quedaba de más decir que él no se apareció por la casa en varias semanas, dando por sentado que realmente había pasado algo más que una charla aquella noche. Cuando toda la empresa se enteró de que aquel matrimonio idealizado estaba pasando por una especie de crisis se vieron forzados a hablar y arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Donde ella fingía creerle y él creía que todo quedó en el pasado, grave error. Era en esos momentos donde ella se mantenía más alerta de lo normal y no se dejaba acariciar ni siquiera para saludarlo cuando volvía de trabajar. A eso de las diez de la noche.

El episodio no tardó más de un par de meses en repetirse. Meses en los que ella finalmente había vuelto a entrar en confianza, dejando todo en el pasado una vez que despidieron a su secretaria por haber robado algo de dinero de la caja. No podía evitar reírse cada vez que pensaba en ese hecho.

Pero, en otro día desafortunado, cuando tuvo que agarrar el celular de su esposo para llamar al mecánico para que revise el motor de su auto, se encontró revisando la galería de fotos. Encontrando, nuevamente, lo que no quería ver. Una foto, nada más que una foto de lo que parecía ser una mujer bastante mayor en edad.

Estaba guardado en la carpeta que él mismo había llamado "Cosas aburridas del trabajo", ahora entendía lo "aburrido" que era eso. ¿Para qué área de contabilidad le habrían pedido la foto de una mujer cincuentona desnuda? A lo mejor era un informe urgente respecto a los gustos tan refinados que tenía su jefe con respecto a las mujeres, sí, eso era. Pensó con ironía y, nuevamente, desilución.

Era una mujer bastante desagradable a la vista y no es que ella fuese tan linda después de tener treinta años, pero era mejor que la engañase con un modelo más reciente antes que con alguien así. Porque si podía excitarle, a su marido, una mujer que estaba con el trasero repleto de celulitis, arañitas, con la ropa interior marcada debido a que se quemó en la playa o algo así, los pechos arrugados y llegándole a lo que sería un estómado hinchado y lleno de estrías... Si la engañaba inclusive con eso entonces, ¿Qué tanto le gustaba a su esposo como para irse tras eso?

Por más que le reclamó una y mil veces, las mil y una veces él le negó tener una foto de ese tipo, claro, después de haberla borrado sin que ella se enterase. Pero a pesar de eso decidió seguir con aquel matrimonio, porque se hacían bien en cuanto a la compañía y no es que dependiese de él para pagar las cosas. No señor, ella tenía sus propios terrenos por herencia de su padre, su propio empleo y ganas de vivir siendo feliz.

Fue poco después de eso, poco después de sentirse humillada por su marido, que alguien la contactó de alguna manera. Y allí empezó todo. Conociendo a un hombre que le hablaba bonito, le preguntaba por su día, por cada vez que ella se enfermaba debido a un resfriado o se reían de tanto trabajo que tenían. Ese muchacho que aparecía y desaparecía de vez en cuando y que la hacía sentir bien cada vez que ella venía cansada de sus días en la universidad o con dolor de cabeza de tanto discutir con el idiota que tenía por esposo.

Pronto se volvió rutinario. Su marido se iba, dándole uno de esos besos que pedían perdón de antemano por lo que sabe Dios que iba a hacer, los mismos besos que le dejaban un gusto agrío en la boca que tenía que enjuagar con pasta dental. Ella iba a trabajar como siempre, poniéndose cada vez más y más linda. Se preparaba para ella misma, se dormía sin esperar la llegada de su marido y sonreía sola en la sala de cines cada vez que iba a escondidas para ser feliz por sus propios medios.

Llegaba a casa para poder cocinarse, sin dejar siquiera un solo plato para que su cónyugue comiera luego de tanto trabajo. Hablaba con ese joven un par de horas hasta tarde, borraba la conversación y eso era todo. No pensaba quedarse a contar santos mientras su pareja iba de aquí para allá con quién sabe qué mujeres. Era demasiado abaro como para pagar por sexo y eso lo sabía bien, pero en su oficina había dos o tres mujeres que morían por hacerle el abecedario gratis.

Un día simplemente tuvo demasiadas ganas de tener un encuentro íntimo y, tal vez, probar algo nuevo.

El joven al que había contactado quedaba a una hora de distancia de su casa y era mucho mejor ir antes de tener que esperar para ser atendida por un hombre que bien podría "hacerle el amor" en la posición del misionero, no llevarla al orgasmo y, para colmo, quedarse dormido como si nada. No hace falta decir que fue la mejor decisión de toda su vida, finalmente se sentía valorada.

La habían ido a buscar a la estación con un ramo de flores, bien arreglado y sin tener una pizca de alcohol en su aliento. La mimaron e hicieron sentir cómoda hablando de todo hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a un lujoso hotel.

—Aunque solo vengamos a hacer algo aquí no puedo tratarte como a una cualquiera. Eres demasiado para cualquier hombre. —Le dijo, depositando un casto beso en sus carnosos labios. Un beso que le transmitió tanto cariño como confianza y ella no pudo sentirse más feliz.

Desde entonces era atendida por él, ambos se necesitaban de una u otra manera. No siempre era verse para tener sexo, también solían ir al parque, a desayunar en los cafés cuando eran fechas patrias. Y así fue por un año, donde ella iba del trabajo a la cama, de la cama a la casa y de la casa al trabajo nuevamente. Varias veces le hizo saber a Inuyasha que no tenía permiso de enfadarse si algún día ella se iba porque ambos eran culpables. Claro que nunca la encontró con el moreno, era mucho más astuta a la hora de esconder sus golosinas. Si su esposo podía comer una hamburguesa teniendo asado en casa, entonces ella podía comerse un caramelito por aquí o allá a pesar de tener toda la dulcería en su hogar.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, justo cuando el reloj anunciaba las diez y media pasadas. Se había demorado más de lo esperado por haber ido por la ruta donde había más tráfico, lo bueno es que la casa seguía vacía hasta entonces.

Se sentó en el sillón que daba a la puerta mientras bebía algo de café, entonces se oyó el sonido de un auto estacionándose seguido del ruido de la llave al girarse para abrir la puerta. Revelando al fin que no era ni más ni menos que su esposo el que se acercaba para saludarla después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Ella no sonrió ni le dio la bienvenida como habría hecho un año atrás. Simplemente pensó que eran un extraño caso donde ambos se permitían ser infieles y aunque anteriormente dijo que su compañía era lo que la hacía querer permanecer a su lado, el ver un pequeño chupón en el cuello de su esposo le hizo preguntarse:

Es buen momento para iniciar el divorcio, ¿No?

 **FIN**

 **—**

 **Este one shot se lo dedico a dos personas muy especiales. La primera es Izumi_Saotome, al fin cumplí tu desafío! Y eso que no lo planeé jajajajaja**

 **Y la segunda es mi mamá, que nunca se va a enterar. Esperemos (?**

 **Recuerdan que les dije que suelo escribir fics donde siempre estoy yo metida? Pues, damas y caballeros, este fic fue creado únicamente utilizando la vida de mi mamá. Es ella la protagonista, la que está casada y que no es valorada. Aunque en la vida real se puede decir que ella se casó con Koga, qué creen? Fue un final feliz?**

 **Voten y comenten! Los amo!**


End file.
